thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Overview
This Chapter Overview is giving very condensed summaries of what happened in the listed chapters, for convenience of readers who search for "that chapter when". For just a list of all chapters from all volumes, see Chapter List; for more detailed information on each chapter, see the synopsis of each linked chapter. Volume One (Volume summary: Girl from Earth starts business in another world filled with monsters and levels, gets attacked a lot and eventually fights an undead horde with her friends. Meta summary: Setting is introduced.) * Chapter 1.00: Erin arrives at the Inn. * Chapter 1.01: Erin gets her first level. * Chapter 1.02: Erin discovers Rock Crabs and Blue Fruit trees. * Chapter 1.03: Erin fights goblins. * Chapter 1.04: Erin cleans the inn, bathes, kills a fish and injures herself. * Chapter 1.05: Erin finds food and destroys the Inn's preservation runes. * Chapter 1.06: Erin collects Blue fruits, dinosaur eggs, learns about acid flies (the hard way) and cooks. * Chapter 1.07: Klbkch and Relc introduce themselves to Erin. * Chapter 1.08: Erin settles herself as enterprising innkeeper, when a monster attacks her door. * Chapter 1.09: The monster is revealed to be Pisces. * Chapter 1.10: Klbkch and Relc meet Pisces. * Chapter 1.11: Erin saves Pisces from being executed for his crimes. * Interlude - 1: All over the world, Earthworlders are summoned. * Chapter 1.12: Erin travels to Liscor for the first time. * Chapter 1.13: Erin's first shopping trip goes badly. * Chapter 1.14: Relc is a jerk, but can apologize on Erin's return trip to the inn, while goblins bother them. * Chapter 1.15: Relc kills some of the "goblin plague", but Erin is in shock and buries the bodies. * Chapter 1.16: Erin is attacked, then kills the Goblin Chieftain. * Chapter 1.17: Klbkch heals Erin, but she is in more shock. * Chapter 1.18: After some days, Erin tries to befriend the goblins. * Chapter 1.19: Erin goes to Liscor a second time and challenges Lism in chess. * Chapter 1.20: Erin beats Olesm at chess, meets Krshia, and names her inn. Now, the real story can start. * Interlude – 1.00 R: Ryoka meets Magnolia. * Chapter 1.01 R: Ryoka tells how she hates the world, and makes plans. Also, introduction of Fals, Garia. * Chapter 1.21: Erin has her first period while in the InnWorld. (She hates it.) Also, worldbuilding happens. * Chapter 1.22: Erin makes her first Acid fly trap, and her life is saved by Pisces. * Chapter 1.23: Several plot hooks introduced/resolved: baking soda, Liscor's crypt; flies for ants. * Interlude: King Edition: Chandrar stage: Enter Flos and the twins. * Chapter 1.24: Chess tournament in the inn between Erin, Klbkch, Olesm, Rags and more goblins/ants. * Chapter 1.02 R: Introduction of Horns of Hammerad, Parsua, and Ryoka meets Magnolia again. * Chapter 1.03 R: Ryoka shows Ice Cream recipe to Magnolia and her maids, then has an accident. * Chapter 1.25: Erin is stabbed by goblins. Klbkch saves the day and gets himself killed. * Chapter 1.26: Everyone blames Erin for Klbkch's death, including herself. Pawn introduces himself. * Chapter 1.27: A crowd of all of Erin's current Liscorian friends watch her play an Game. * Chapter 1.04 R: Ryoka has a broken leg. Enter the Horns of Hammerad owing her a favor. * Chapter 1.05 R: Ryoka refuses to let Magnolia help her. * Chapter 1.28: After talking with Pisces and Selys (worldbuilding), Erin is curious about adventuring. * Chapter 1.06 R: Ryoka is taken to Liscor, where Pisces fixes her leg. * Chapter 1.29: Ryoka runs back, while Erin finishes her first adventure and meets Gazi. * Chapter 1.30: Human adventurers come to Liscor, and the Antinium queen introduces Ksmvr. * Chapter 1.31: Erin in high demand from all sides: Lism, city guard, nosy Krshia, Olesm with Niers' puzzle, nosy Gazi. Pisces has debts to Liscor settled. * Chapter 1.07 R: Desperate, Ryoka begins her run into the High Passes. * Chapter 1.08 R: Ryoka arrives, injured, at Teriarch's cave. * Chapter 1.32: Erin tries to get Rags as her inn bouncer, but instead she gets Toren. * Chapter 1.33: Erin accustoms herself with Toren, the inn gets into a brawl with stupid adventurers. * Chapter 1.09 R: Ryoka is interrogated by Teriarch, then gets her quest to go to Az'kerash. * Chapter 1.10 R: Ryoka talks to Garia, brawls with an adventurer, and ditches Magnolia's assassin. * Chapter 1.34: Erin and Ryoka learn about Magic, Krshia learns about Earth. * Chapter 1.35: Krshia learns about Earth (II), Toren is named. * Chapter 1.11 R: The raid on Liscor's dungeon is planned in Esthelm. Ryoka and the horns get to talk. * Chapter 1.12 R: Ryoka fights against Yvlon and Calruz. Doesn't go well. * Chapter 1.36: Lyonette torches the market, Ksmvr captures Pawn, Erin meets the Horns. * Chapter 1.37: The Horns plan their raid on Liscors Dungeon in the Wandering Inn. * Chapter 1.38: Erin sings an Song and doesn't fall for Ksmvr's trap. * Chapter 1.39: Erin is ill, but well-guarded by Toren. Her guests deal with each other in the meantime. * Chapter 1.40: Gazi shows that she has ulterior motives and travels south. Calruz promises to tutor Erin. * Chapter 1.13 R: Ryoka runs into the inactive Bloodfields. * Chapter 1.41: Final prepartions of the Horns to enter the ruins, Calruz teaches Erin to fight. * Chapter 1.00 H: The expedition enters the ruins of Liscor until they run into a trap. * Chapter 1.01 H: The expedition's adventurers defeat many undead and finishes Level 2 of the ruins. * Chapter 1.02 H: The ruins' undead defeat the adventurers and finish many of the expedition. Skinner revealed. * Chapter 1.42: Skinner attacks Liscor! The individual workers rebel in the hive and come to Erin. * Chapter 1.43: Skinner attacks the Wandering Inn. Liscor still fights undead. * Chapter 1.44: Erin defeats Skinner, Rags kills it. Klbkch returns and the Antinium defeat the remaining undead. * Chapter 1.45: Aftermath of the battle, debriefing and grieving. Zevara is angry, and Ryoka returns only to be overwhelmed with bad news. Volume Two (Volume Summary: Winter has come, Ryoka delivers Teriarch's note to Az'kerash, Erin's inn is filling up with some people.) * Interlude - 2: Group chat among Earthworlders. Batman exposes Kent Scott. Flos announces return. * Chapter 2.00: Erin and Ryoka meet each other. * Chapter 2.01: Ryoka and Erin's talk is interrupted by patrons who make it a busy and drunk night. * Chapter 2.02: Pisces, Ryoka, Erin organize rescue for the Horns and enter the ruins. * Chapter 2.03: Inside the ruins, they find Ceria and Olesm, still alive. * Chapter 2.04: Return to the surface, while Pisces learns of Interlude 2. Gazi attacks the city watch... * Chapter 2.05: ...and tries to kidnap Erin and Ryoka. Erin pokes her eye and foils her plan. Winter starts. * Chapter 2.06 (fake): April Fool's chapter. * Chapter 2.06 (real): Theofore reports back to Magnolia. Erin and Ryoka have a discussion. Worldbuilding. * Chapter 2.07: After a planning session with Erin, Ryoka leaves towards the north. * Chapter 2.08: Ryoka arrives in Celum, and meets fellow runners as well as Octavia. Worldbuilding happens. * Chapter 2.09: Erin goes to Liscor, meeting Selys, Peslas, Ceria, Olesm. Stuff about Liscor is revealed. * Chapter 2.10 T: Toren explodes the Wandering Inn, is sent away, falls into the rift of the dungeon. * Chapter 2.11: Erin has good friends who all help her rebuild the inn. * Chapter 2.12: Ryoka meets Teriarch and renegotiates her delivery to the Necromancer. * Chapter 2.13: Erin introduces hamburgers to Liscor and meets Hawk. Ceria moves into the Inn. * Chapter 2.14: Rags is told to get lost. Invention of stone crossbow and glimpse into the dungeon. * Chapter 2.15: Ryoka gets her final equipment for her second Bloodfields run, and meets Valceif. * Chapter 2.16: Valceif delivers the magical chessboard to Erin and helps Ryoka remembering... * Chapter 2.17: ...the dragon Teriarch. Later, Ryoka and Erin have an iPhone concert. * Chapter 2.18: Ryoka gets tips from the couriers, while Erin tests out the magical chessboard. * Chapter 2.19 G: * Chapter 2.20 * Chapter 2.21 * Chapter 2.22 K * Chapter 2.23 * Chapter 2.24 T * Chapter 2.25 * Chapter 2.26 * Chapter 1.00 C * Chapter 1.01 C * Chapter 2.27 G * Chapter 2.28 * Chapter 2.29 * Chapter 2.30 * Chapter 2.31 * Chapter 2.32 H * Chapter 2.33 * Chapter 2.34 * Chapter 2.35 * Chapter 2.36 G * Chapter 2.37 * Chapter 2.38 * Interlude - 3 * S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) * S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) * Chapter 2.39 * Chapter 2.40 * Chapter 2.41 * Chapter 2.42 * Chapter 2.43 * Chapter 2.44 * Chapter 2.45 * Chapter 2.46 * Chapter 2.47 * Chapter 2.48 !